


A Better Life

by Vasser



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Begging, Big Cock, Blanca has a big cock, Bleeding, Child Abuse, Comfort, Crying, Emotional neglect, Fear, Incest, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Murder, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nicknames, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic, Past Murder, Past Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Rape, Safety, Sass, Sassy Blanca, Superior Kink, Teasing, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Vulnerability, age gap, at times - Freeform, child prostitution, loving partner, mentioned rape, mildly, terrible brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Yut-Lung may have gotten away from everything, he may be in the Caribbean with Blanca, but that doesn't mean his past doesn't follow him.Luckily for him, he isn't alone anymore, and Blanca will always find a way to keep him happy.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Blanca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Better Life

It started out the same as always. He was a defenceless little boy watching his mother raped and tortured and killed by his older half-brothers. Within the span of a few days his father and mother both died. So, so quickly he went from the youngest adored son to the hated orphan little brother.

It only got worse from there. 

On bad nights he still remembers it, the day he lost his virginity. He was barely nine years old and his monstrous brothers came into his room at night. They said that he had to earn his place, that he had to make himself worth money to justify staying in their home.

Hua-Lung had been the one to do it. He pinned him down to his own bed and raped him over and over and over until the little boy thought he might be sick. After that all the others took their turns. 

He cried all the way through it, and at the end he was left as a bloody mess. His hole wasn't just bleeding lightly, he was so small that he had properly torn and he was pouring blood. The family's doctor ended up having to give him treatment for it in the end. Not that it stopped his brothers from tearing him back open a few weeks later.

Once they deemed him loose and experienced enough they forced him to learn the fine art of seduction, which he unfortunately mastered by the time he was twelve. It took them less than three days after he finished learning to bring him his first customer. 

At twelve years old he was a trained courtesan who was meant to seduce and charm and be a weapon for his brothers, a tool for collecting information or enticing potential allies. It was so sickening. 

Resentment built up in his chest but, just like when he was a child, he was powerless and couldn't act on that feeling. In his nightmares things turned out differently to reality. 

In his nightmares he was stuck as his brothers' tool up into his twenties, and at a certain point they deemed him too old to be of any use. They shot him then and there through the heart and he cried without shame as the pain bloomed in his chest. His hands were covered in his own blood and feeling himself slowly die was some creative form of torture, because he knew his brothers would get away and he would never avenge his mother and-!

He jolted awake and gasped violently, instinctively grabbing the knife he kept on the bedside table. With narrowed eyes he scanned the room for threats, panting heavily in panic and rage and fear. His brothers were dead and yet somehow terribly alive. 

They couldn't get him. He had gotten his revenge, he had killed them and their wives and their children. Their children. The knowledge of what he had done made him sick sometimes, he had gone too far but he mostly didn't care which was even worse. He was the same brand of monster as his brothers, it was in his blood.

Sweat started to trickle down his back, cold and uncomfortable. His grip on the knife tightened and he scanned the room once more, desperate to ensure he was alone. 

Just as he was about to settle down he felt movement beside him and cried out, acting before he could think. He rolled on top of the form next to him and held the knife to the person's neck, breathing hard and eyes wild.

Tired eyes looked up at him in panic and he gasped as he felt something cold just below his ribs. Looking down, he saw a familiar gun held in large hands and started to shake.

"Yut-Lung? It's only you," a voice finally supplied as the gun slipped away from his body and went back under the pillow where it belong. The Chinese boy pulled the knife away from his lover's neck with shaky hands, his expression hard as steel.

When the knife was away Blanca sat up and easily pulled the shorter male's form flush against his chest, running those big hands through long and thick black hair in a comforting fashion. Without protest Yut-Lung did something he hadn't done in front of anyone since his brothers killed his mother: he cried.

He cried and cried into Blanca's chest, tears falling down his cheeks and dripping onto the other man's broad chest before continuing their journey downwards. To his credit, his bodyguard-turned-lover didn't push Yut-Lung to speak. He just kept moving his hands slowly in the same steady and comforting movements to help him calm down.

Eventually, he was calm and he looked away from Blanca for a moment. It didn't matter that he trusted the Kazakh man enough to cry in front of him, he refused to let him see his tear-stained face. After taking a tissue from the box on the bedside table and cleaning his face he turned back and let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you okay?"

No. He was having horrible nightmares, vivid visions of the terrors he had to endure throughout his short life. Yes. He was safe here with Blanca in the Caribbean and his brothers were dead and unable to hurt him anymore. He didn't know. What was he truly feeling right now?

"... I'm sorry for holding a knife to your throat," he said eventually, unable to find any words that came even vaguely close to how he felt. 

Blanca gave him a surprisingly gentle smile and dropped a kiss to the top of his head before stroking his cheek. The actions were sweet, calming, grounding. Nowhere else and with no one else would he ever know these gentle touches and this security, this feeling of actually fitting into a place and wanting to stay right where he was.

Yut-Lung grabbed his hair and carefully pulled it forward to sit over his shoulder before placing his hands on his lover's shoulders, looking into warm brown eyes.

"Memories sometimes come into my head, and reality intertwines with nightmares until I'm not sure whether I'm actually safe or if I dreamt my escape of that life," he explained with a trembling voice, hating the weakness he was radiating compared to his usual sassy character. "Sometimes, on especially bad nights, I relive every bad thing that ever happened to me and I live through a future that could have been, where I'm nothing but a tool and I die once I'm not useful any more..."

The confession already eased something in his heart. Obviously it didn't make anything better; talking about his nightmares didn't mean that his life never happened, but it did make him feel like he wasn't carrying the heavy burden alone. 

It was cheesy and reckless and foolish to think like that but now that the line of thinking would no longer get him killed he could allow himself to indulge in a little bit of dependence. Being honest with a just a little dependent on Blanca wasn't going to bring him harm any time soon.

"I understand. If it's any consolation, your brothers were awful people, and even though you've done your fair share of misdeeds, you've grown and developed beyond that. You've become quite the amazing young man," Blanca complimented before giving him a teasing grin.

So he was going to help lighten the mood, then. Yut-Lung couldn't help but give him a smile back and let his ego purr internally at the praise. Pride came back to his chest as he considered that he had since developed from the person that he used to be. He had even decided to let Ash and Eiji live and run off to Japan to be together. Maybe he still wasn't great, but he wasn't the worst person in the world. 

"There you are, my proud and haughty little cat," Blanca teased, stroking his head as if to emphasise a point. Yut-Lung bristled at the words and the actions before looking up at his lover with a slight glare. 

"Haughty little cat? Well, aren't you a charming one!" Sarcasm rolled off his words as he continued to glare. "It's a wonder that I still put up with you! You're such a mean brute, and far too tall to be comfortable," he complained dramatically, a pout coming onto his face.

Slowly but surely he was stepping back into himself, becoming who he was again. He would never admit it out loud, but Blanca was magic. On even the worst days he had learned to playfully coax him back into his personality. Sometimes he wondered if he had bothered learning for Yut-Lung out of guilt, for being unable to stop the drunken, sloppy mess he had become after his revenge was complete and he believed he had no aim left to live for. At that time Blanca had left him all alone, and Sing had to spend months pulling him out of the pit of self-sorrow and helping him rebuild himself.

The thought of the time his lover abandoned him brought a sour taste into his mouth, and occasionally he still felt bitter about it. Deep down he truly hoped that Blanca did regret it and hoped that it wouldn't ever happen again. After everything that had happened and everything they had confessed and shared Yut-Lung was convinced he wouldn't survive being left alone.

His face must have become sour too, because Blanca chuckled. The deep rukble in his chest echoed in his ears and he couldn't help but love the sound. It was easy, it was the calm after the storm. It was a testament to strength; after everything he had lost Blanca could still laugh, so maybe Yut-Lung could do it too...

"Your face is portraying a whole journey very very quickly. From distressed to proud to worried to bitter to relaxed... You must be deep in thought," the taller man started while playing gently with a lock of long black hair. "Maybe I can distract you."

The smirk was evident in his voice and his expression was teasing, mischief twinkling blatantly in his warm eyes. Yut-Lung was the beautiful one in their relationship, the exotic and lovely jewel, but Blanca had something about him that felt like familiarity and home and gave hope for a better life, which was more than the Chinese boy would ever be able to say for himself. It was irresistible, and he again found himself in the position of being unable to say no to Blanca. Again, not that he would ever admit he felt that way.

"Feel free to try, but it might not work. There's more to my life than you, important things need my attention sometimes too," he said, using just the right amount of sass to show that he was only semi-serious.

"Yes, because lounging around on a Caribbean beach like a pampered cat all day is so taxing and needs so much planning," Blanca shot right back with the same level of sass. It took him off guard, he had seen Blanca angry and sarcastic and teasing but he never thought his lover could be sassy! Somehow it just didn't fit with the kind of person he was, and yet he had been sassy anyway. Yut-Lung couldn't help but laugh.

"There were are, a beautiful and happy Yue," he whispered affectionately into his ear, and Yut-Lung actually blushed. Even though he had been with Blanca for over a year it still took him by surprise whenever he so openly showed his love. No one else had ever been this way with him, and he doubted anyone else ever would be.

He leaned further into Blanca's touch and straddled him hips, wrapping his legs expertly around his waist. For once, maybe Yut-Lung should let himself feel grateful for what he has. Maybe he should take the lead and show Blanca his love for once.

"I love you, Sergei," he muttered softly while leaving butterfly kisses on the other's shoulder. He could feel the surprise coming from his lover and let himself smile a little.

"Hmm, I always knew how you felt, you wouldn't bother if you didn't feel that way, but that's the first time you've said it. You've come so far, kitten," he praised in that deep, smooth voice. It was a drug. He wanted to hear more, and that was nothing like Blanca talking during sex.

"Then show me how proud you are of me," he commanded seductively, beginning to grind his hips down. A low groan of satisfaction came from his lover at the action and soon enough Yut-Lung's hips were gripped firmly in large hands.

He carefully controlled the younger man's pace, ensuring they didn't get too ahead of themselves. They wanted to get to the main event and feel the pleasure of joining together without Yut-Lung having to be disgusted about the act. Due to the past intercourse wasn't just a display of love, it was also one of trust, and Blanca forever made sure his young lover knew that made the act all the more appreciated. 

As Blanca's impressive cock brushed against his hole, Yut-Lung let out an animalistic whine. Impatience was evident on his face and he started trying to unsuccessfully lower himself onto Blanca's length. His body cried out for more and he made a show of arching his back and baring his neck, trying to entice the older man into taking him.

"You're an exquisite beauty, inside and out. How did I fall so lucky?" Blanca's mumbled words spurred Yut-Lung on and he quaked in satisfaction when his lover started to leave feather-light kisses all over his neck. The taller male had a slow and affectionate way of loving, romantic seduction at it's finest. Nothing like the outright sexuality that had been demanded of Yut-Lung in the past. He was glad of the difference, anything that stopped him from associating with who he used to be.

When Blanca finally started to bite and leave faint teeth marks on his neck he lost himself completely, moaning wantonly and wriggling his hips, desperate for some actual attention. Lips vibrated faintly against his throat in a chuckle and he was sure he heard the phrase 'fussy kitten'. Well, if Blanca was so sure he was a kitten, then maybe he would have to show his claws. Quite literally.

He gripped the Kazakh's shoulders and dug his nails in, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to leave marks. They were freshly manicured nails too, extra pointy. What could he say? If Blanca had quit teasing then maybe Yut-Lung would have stayed as a docile house cat. 

A low grunt of discomfort sounded before his love smirked, holding Yut-Lung's hips completely still with all his strength.

"What's the rush, Yue? We have all night to go slow," he teased shamelessly, knowing that was the opposite of what the Chinese boy wanted. 

"Blanca! If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to deny you so long that your balls will burst!" The hiss caused the other man to laugh before nodding faintly in understanding, breathing out phrases about a spoiled princess and a demanding, wicked thing. They were teasing and affectionate nicknames, ones that would usually leave him outraged, but today he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd put up with anything if Blanca would just hurry up and stuff him!

Finally, finally, his lover took his time pushing inside, and Yut-Lung screamed in delight as his huge size spread him apart. The slight burn and then the undeniable pleasure of being full to the brim, no part of him untouched because Blanca was so thick. The bigger man let out a groan before starting to slowly thrust, taking it slow and steady to make sure that Yut-Lung could feel every ridge and vein pushing in and out of him.

Both men let out soft moans as the act began and Blanca started to leisurely stroke the Chinese boy to intensify the feeling. Every little touch drew a whimper from his lips and made his dick weep. The sight obviously had quite the effect on Blanca, because he could feel precum starting to leak out into his hole and make the slide of the big cock easier and more fluid. 

Unable to resist, he moved his hips along with his lover. Everything felt so good, he couldn't believe that sex felt like this. When you wanted it everything felt some different, so electrical...

A particularly hard thrust had him crying out and his noises continued when Blanca managed to hit his prostate once. Sparks flew down his thighs and made his legs and hips tingle with pleasure. Amazing, so amazing...

"Are you feeling that, sir? Does it feel good, being worshipped and given everything you ask for? Well, sir?"

Oh, fuck him. Fuck. Him. Being called sir did such horribly delicious things to him. His cock and hole both twitched wonderfully. Yut-Lung thought he might cry again, but this time in delight. He really loved the feeling of what was going on.

"B-Blanca, I'm-I'm going to-I'm cumming!"

White ribbons of semen burst from his member and coated Blanca's hands and chest. He had barely lasted six minutes today, but he was so caught up in the passion and he was filled with adrenaline from earlier... When he came his lover bit his lip and released inside Yut-Lung. It didn't even feel disgusting, it felt good. Better than good. 

They both panted in the aftermath and the younger male leaned against the bigger one's chest, exhausted but glowing. There was peace here in this new life, and there was love. His life before was a million miles away and the nightmares were just nightmares. This new better life with Blanca in the warm and serene Caribbean could heal him if given time.

"I love you, kitten."

"... I love you too."

Yes, this new life would be alright.


End file.
